DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The pharmacology core laboratory provides analytical support for all three projects in this grant, but especially Project 0143, the Developmental Chemotherapy Project. In the previous application, the pharmacology studies of chloroquinoxaline sulfonamide (CQS), retinoic acids, phenylacetic acied, phenylbutyric acid and 9-aminocamptothecin were completed. In addition to this grant, the analytical laboratory supports several drug development grants, including U01 contracts for phase I and II clinical trials. It is expected that this grant will require approximately 1500 sample analyses per year. The specific aims for the pharmacology core laboratory will be: (1) to provide a centralized pharmacology laboratory for the analysis of therapeutic agents in biological samples; (2) to characterize the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of new agents under investigation in Phase I and Phase II studies by each of the 3 projects; (3) to investigate the population pharmacokinetics of target agents including PDX, desoxyepithilone B and pyroxamide through limited sampling schedules in Phase II trials conducted in this project; and (4) to provide pharmacology support for preclinical and formulation studies of novel agents and combinations.